Gentle Giant
'Gentle Giant '''is the third film. It was uploaded on November 22, 2014. Plot In 1996, some brand new SD90MAC-Hs are released from the shop. One of them, known as Lenny, is assigned with Eric and Andy. Lenny is nervous, so he lets Eric lead their first train. Eric and Andy are impressed with Lenny's performance on his train. Meanwhile, two SD60s are skeptical of the SD90MAC-Hs' performances. The next day, Eric assures Lenny not to be shy and that he can lead their train to return home. One year later, Eric is seen towing Lenny to the shops. Lenny broke down on their train, which made him feel bad. Eric doesn't mind, as it wasn't his fault and that other engines were there to take the train. In 1998, Lenny takes the lead on a train with Eric, but he is nervous. Eric tells him not to worry. Their trip goes smoothly until Lenny overheats. Lenny feels bad again, but Eric tells him that everything is going to be okay and that he's still Lenny's friend no matter what. When Lenny is ready, he continues on. That night, Lenny is pondering Eric's words about friendship. In 2001, Eric is trailing on an autorack train over Galveston Hill, a hill that is hard to tackle. They have to wait a half hour for helpers, but their wait is cut short when Lenny couples on behind and pushes them over the hill. That night, Eric and Andy are impressed and realize that Lenny might be more comfortable. In 2004, however, Lenny has suffered three breakdowns, meaning he must have a trial inspection. Eric and Andy know that the inspector engines are heartless and won't show any mercy. When the inspection begins, the inspectors cheat by adding more cars onto Lenny's train (which was only supposed to have 30 cars). They tell Lenny that the trial is for him to take the train along a route that he must complete or he does not pass. The inspection begins, but ends with Lenny breaking down. The inspectors know that Lenny can't do it, but Lenny does not give up. He tries to continue on, creating big clouds of smoke and ruining his engine in the process. The inspectors are frustrated with the mess Lenny made, and leave. On the way back down, they find Eric, who confronts them for the way they treated Lenny. He also reveals that Lenny has more friends than they thought, as some of Lenny's friends show up to help him over the hill. They plan to make Lenny's first trip over the hill a memorable one. That night, Eric and Andy tow Lenny to the shed. Lenny believes it's too late for another shot, but Eric and Andy don't think so. While Andy and Eric are gone, the inspectors arrive to pick up Lenny and take him back to their facility. Eric and Andy return, shocked to find Lenny gone, so they chase after the inspectors until an oncoming freight train gets in Eric's way. The next day, Eric and Andy slowly make their way through the massive EMD facility, being watched by several engines. They are finally caught by the inspectors, who had a feeling they would show up. They take Eric and Andy to where they put Lenny. They find Lenny in an area where locomotives with reliability issues are researched. Eric apologizes for not doing more to make sure you were okay, but the inspectors reveal that they can't save Lenny this time, as UP already retired him. Lenny assures them that he's not scared anymore and that he just needs a rest. Eric and Andy are sad to leave Lenny behind, but Lenny tells Eric that they'll pull a train over Galveston Hill together someday, but not for a while. The engines say good-bye to Lenny and sadly leave. Characters * Eric * Andy * Lenny * EMDX SD60 inspectors * UP C40-8 #9026 ''(not named) * UP SD60 #5066 (not named) Trivia * This marks Eric and Andy's first speaking roles. * This film features the least amount of speaking characters. * This is the first film to be based on a true event. Category:Trainz films Category:2014 films